


Date Me, (Fake Date Me), Please

by JDJOSH9784



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784
Summary: Stiles seeing how all the girls fawn over Liam and Nolan as they had just come out as a couple gets the "bright" Idea to ask Theo to fake date him. How will this end?? Stiles just thinks he can fake date Theo for a short time and say they broke up, everyone knows Theo's a "player". Stiles just assumes that if he can get a following of girls like Liam and Nolan then surely one of his followers will comfort him after his "break up". Things don't always work out as you plan, tho...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Asking, Hoping, and Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an avid fic writer. This is my 1st attempt at a multi-chapter posting.  
> Be kind, please.  
> **Unbeta'd**

** Fake date me, please… **

Stiles looked around the lunchroom. Here it was October already. He's still single. It hadn't worked out with him & Malia. He had burned hot there for a while with Lydia. They both decided that while they both did care for each other, the love that was there wasn't "romantic" love. In a way, they were both glad that it had never gone past making out. They are both still touchy-feely. They'll hold hands, stroke each other's hair, cuddle on the couch or in bed, but it never goes further than that. 

Stiles' goal was to find someone, anyone to call his boy/girlfriend. He was out that he was pansexual. He saw how all the girls flocked to Liam now that Liam & Nolan were dating, openly!! If only he could have someone. 

In walks Theo Raeken. Sure he was hot, but there are more, layers more to Theo. Then in a blink of an eye, Stiles had an idea. Theo, he could fake date, Theo. Then when he had girls following him & Theo as they did with Liam & Nolan he could say Theo broke up with him & surely one of the girls would be willing to comfort him & he could go from there. Nevermind that the relationship would be built on a lie. 

Without too much thought Stiles jumped up & went over to where Theo was in line. Stiles had finished eating. "Theo, come with me,” Stiles said as Theo paid for his lunch.  
"Why, what's this about?" Theo asked him.  
"Just come with me to the library, I need to talk to you, well rather ask you for a favor" Stiles replied. Theo picked up his piece of pizza & carton of fries & returned his tray. He ate his pizza on the way to the library. He also quickly texted Hayden to go to the library but to remain unseen & unheard. 

They arrived at the library & Stiles led them to the back of the library where they could remain unseen.  
"So you gonna tell me what this is about?" Theo asked.  
"OK well, you know how all those girls gush & follow Liam & Nolan around? I want that, but I need a boyfriend to get that. So I wanted to ask you to date me-- well fake date me"  
Stiles looked almost horrified after the words tumbled out of his mouth.  
"Why Stiles, a man after my own heart, you want to date me--"  
"FAKE date you. Then we'll make up an excuse for you to break up with me, then one of the girls will feel sorry for me & I can move on to date them. Everyone knows you're a player so it wouldn't be unbelievable" Stiles says.  
"What do I get out of this??" Theo asks, smirk painted on his face.  
"You get to date me. What, I'm not a catch?" Stiles responds.  
"We hold hands, in full view of everyone. We make out & cuddle too and stay the night. Also, we go on dates & buy each other gifts, nothing big. Flowers, teddy bears, chocolates. You know" Theo says grinning.  
"Kiss, not make out,” Stiles says.  
"What's the difference?" Theo asks  
"Kissing is just our lips pressed together, making out is tongues down each other’s throats" Stiles responds.  
"I'm not responsible for what happens at the moment. If we get into it, kissing may turn into making out. I'm letting you know right now, Stiles." Theo says.  
"OK fine" Stiles agrees & holds his hand out to shake Theo's.  
"Boyfriends don't shake hands, the kiss" is all Stiles hears before Theo leans in & kisses Stiles.  
Hayden, having been hiding & overheard the entire conversation, sneaks a few pics of Theo and Stiles kissing. She then sends them to Theo. Hearing his phone beep Theo breaks the kiss while Stiles stands there looking shell shocked. He comes to his senses a few seconds later. "So when & how do you want to go about announcing we're dating?" Stiles asked him. Theo finishes up what he's doing on his phone and as he puts it back in his pocket, Stiles' phone goes off.  
"It's already done" is all Theo says.  
Stiles fishes his phone out of his pocket. He has notifications from Instagram and Facebook.  
Instagram has him tagged in photos of him kissing Theo that Theo has just uploaded. Facebook has asked him to accept that he is in a relationship with Theo Raeken.  
"Dude, what the fuck--?"  
"What we're fake dating. Gotta make it look real. Don't start freaking out."  
Theo was right he needed to make it look real or no one would believe him. Just then his phone starts vibrating. It’s a call. Lydia is calling him.  
"He--" is all he gets out  
"Where are you, right now, where are you?"  
"Library"  
"Don't move!! Stay there"  
3 minutes later the door to the library flies open. Stiles steps in the aisle to be seen by Lydia. She makes her way to Stiles and Theo. "What the hell are you boys doing? Stiles, what were you thinking?"  
Stiles grabs the back of his neck as he begins to explain. "Well, I've just been lonely, romantically speaking, and I saw how the girls flocked to Liam & Nolan, so I thought--"  
"You thought?? But you didn't think did you, Stiles? How could you do something so rash, so quick" Lydia demanded?  
"Well he wants me to fake date him, then break up with him so he can date a girl that will hopefully flock to us like they do Liam & Nolan," Theo stated.  
"Of all the stupid, convoluted ideas, ugh, Stiles you're going to be the death of me. Now I have to clean up this mess. No, you know what. I'm not cleaning this. I'm going to stand back & watch what happens. 3 outcomes can happen, 1 of which is what you think will happen, but mark my words Stiles Stilinski the outcome you're hoping for will NOT happen!!" Lydia firmly stated.  
"Theodore, dear, come with me please," Lydia said to Theo. Stiles had never seen that look on Theo's face before. Was that fear??  
Theo walks up to Lydia, she places her hand at the back of his neck and her nails are long, and sharp, and they're digging into him. Theo hisses.  
"Lydia, your nails--"  
"You'll be fine, Theo." Is all Lydia says.  
"If you hurt him if you hurt one hair on his head, the Sheriff won't find your body. I will make sure of that. Why you agreed to his stupid plan, I don't know. But I suspect there's an ulterior motive, so tell me, Theo, what do you hope to gain from this, and be honest. My fingers might slip…" Lydia said all the while smiling.  
"Look I know you two were together & you're still friends, maybe you still love him, but the God's honest truth is, I like him too" Theo all but whispered the last part.  
"I knew it!!" Lydia said.  
"What, you knew I liked him?"  
"No, remember when I said there were only so many ways this could end? This was one of them. One of you truly has feelings the other knows nothing about. Why set yourself up for hurt, Theo?" Lydia asked.  
"Well, honestly" Theo was now rubbing his neck as Lydia had released her claws from him. "I saw this as an opportunity to woo him, then I don't know maybe hopefully the break-up part wouldn't happen, that he'd be happy with me, see me differently, as I really am…"  
"Oh, Theo. Well I don't know what to say"  
"Say, you'll help me, give me the inside scoop, you know all about him, he's your best friend, hell you guys dated for a while… I won't be mad or jealous when he hangs out with you or hugs you or holds your hand. I know you guys still love each other. Anyone with eyes can see it, but it's a different kind of love. It's a strong love."  
"You know more than you let on," Lydia said  
"So do I have your permission to date Stiles? They'll be nothing fake or pretend on my end. Will you help me win him over?" Theo asks with his best puppy dog eyes.  
"Theo I don't want to see you hurt."  
"Well, I won't be if you back me up."  
"I'll talk to him later on"  
"Thanks," Theo says smiling 

"OK, so you & Theo are dating. I'm coming over after school & we're gonna have a talk" Lydia firmly states.  
"Ok" is all Stiles says. He knows not to argue. Lydia wraps him in a hug. "Don't ever do anything this stupid again" Lydia whispers to him right before she let's go.  
Theo throws away his now cold fries. "You owe me a large fry, Stiles" Theo says. Theo then reaches for Stiles' hand & intertwines their fingers. Stiles just looks down at their hands. Theo just smiles when Stiles' eyes reach his face. Theo was happy, to him, this felt right. He had longed for Stiles since they were young children. “We still have 20 minutes left for lunch, come on I’ll buy you fresh fries,” Stiles said.

By the time the boys had made it back to the lunchroom, the post on both Instagram and Facebook had spread like wildfire especially in the lunchroom where everyone had their phones out and 1 notification became 2, then 3, and so on. So it should have been no surprise when they were greeted with applause when they walked into the lunchroom. Not everyone was happy. The female students who had a crush on Theo were not all that happy he was now with Stiles. Stiles made his way up to the line, grabbed a large fry, and a large curly fry, and paid for them. “This is NOT our first date, you’re taking me someplace nice,” Stiles said to him as he held out the large fry to Theo who happily took them. The boys sat down and scarfed down their fries.  
“How about after school, I take you to get ice cream, that can be our first date,” Theo said.  
“Ok, yeah that works, but it has to be to go. I have to get home, Lydia said she’s coming over after school,” Stiles told him  
“How about I pick up the ice cream, and bring it to your house? What is yours and Lydia’s favorite flavor?” Theo asked.  
“Well we both like chocolate so 2 chocolates and whatever you like, and please don’t be boring and like vanilla!!” Stiles said.  
“I am NOT boring and no I don’t like vanilla, thank you very much!!” Theo shot back  
“Oh, Lord, you like vanilla,” Stiles said as he slid his hand down his face.  
“I’ll have you know, I happen to like strawberry!!” Theo retorted.  
“Strawberry, strawberry, you mean 1 step above vanilla, 1 step above BORING?” Stiles said, rudely. Theo just smiled at him. Then he leaned toward him and kissed Stiles. This time he ran his tongue along Stiles’ bottom lip before pulling away. Stiles just sat there shocked. Still feeling the warmth that Theo’s tongue had left behind. The bell rang and everyone got up and made their way to their afternoon classes. The rest of the school day flew by. Before Theo knew it the last bell of the day was ringing. That meant he had to make his way to his truck and head to the ice cream shop and pick up the promised treats for Stiles and Lydia.

When Theo arrived at Stiles’ house he saw that Lydia’s car parked in front of the house. He pulled in behind her car and parked. Stiles’ Jeep was also parked in the driveway. Theo stepped out of his truck and walked to the passenger side and grabbed the treats for the 3 of them. He walked up the sidewalk to the front door with a little pep in his step. He took the few stairs 2 at a time. He rang the bell and turned his back to the door looking around and then the door opened. “Hey, there, boyfriend,” Theo said before turning around to look at who was at the door. I wasn’t Stiles  
“Excuse, me?” The Sheriff said.  
“Oh, good afternoon, Sheriff. Is Stiles here? Did he tell you the news sir?” Theo asked in his best “Son-In-Law” voice. “If I had known you been here, I would have brought you some ice cream too, sir,” Theo said.  
“STILES” The Sheriff screamed into the house, he just leaned back and screamed his sons’ name all the while still staring down Theo. Theo heard a door slam and the sound of running feet followed by something crashing. “Ow, damn it, who put those there?” Stiles said. “I told you to pick up your boots,” the Sheriff said. “Theo Raeken is here, he says you’re his boyfriend” the Sheriff added.  
“Oh, yeah, well about that, I can explain…” Stiles said while rubbing the back of his neck.  
“And I can’t wait to hear it. I have to get down to the station though. Boys, please, stay out of trouble!!” the Sheriff said as he passed by Theo and got into the police car that was parked across the street that Theo somehow didn’t see parked there.  
“Bye, dad. Love ya” Stiles yelled at him. “Come on in Theo, Lydia is in my room. I’ll grab some spoons and we can go to my room,” Stiles said as Theo entered the house and Stiles closed the door behind him. Theo followed Stiles into the kitchen and then into Stiles’ room. The 3 scarfed down the ice cream. As soon as Lydia was done, she excused herself. She gave Theo an encouraging smile and squeezed his shoulder as she made her way out of Stiles’ room. Theo walked with Stiles to the front door to walk Lydia out. Lydia gave Stiles a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she left. “Good luck boys” is all she said as she got into her car and departed.

Stiles and Theo then headed back to Stiles’ room to discuss the rest of Stiles’ plan. Theo sat on Stiles’ bed and Stiles sat in his computer chair. Stiles just went on and on and Theo just sat there staring at him not really listening to what Stiles was saying. His fantasy was coming true. He was alone. WIth Stiles. In his room. On his bed. Alone.  
“Theo. Theo! THEO” Stiles finally said loudly.  
“Huh?” is all Theo could say.  
“Were you listening to a word I just said?” Stiles asked, annoyed.  
“Huh?” Theo repeated.  
“Drive-in. Do you think that’s a good first public date? We can double date with Liam and Nolan and set up some blankets in the back of your truck” Stiles said.  
“Yeah, Yeah that sounds good. When?” Theo asked.  
“Tomorrow evening? Are you free and ok with driving?” Stiles asked.  
“Yeah” Theo answered.  
“Great, I’ll text Liam now,” Stiles said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and started typing away. “Great. He and Nolan said they’re down but won’t be able to stay for a double feature.” Stiles said.  
“Ok, cool. Let’s look up and see what’s playing” Theo said fishing his phone out of his pocket. “All horror movies, do you still jump when you’re scared?” Theo asked looking up at Stiles from his phone.  
“That is a perfectly natural reaction when something jumps at you or those damn violins strings start playing loudly out of nowhere!” Stiles said with attitude.  
“It’s ok Stiles, I’ll be there to protect you!” Theo said with a grin on his face.  
“Whatever” Stiles retorted back.  
“So, what do you want to do now? It’s not even 5:30 pm on a Friday, in Beacon Hills?” Theo asked.  
“Well we can play some games, I have a PS4, Xbox 360, watch a movie or TV show, I have Netflix, Hulu, Amazon Prime… what do you want to do, egg the principal’s house?” Stiles asked as he huffed out a laugh at what he said.  
“We can watch a movie, wanna make out? I know you liked that kiss this afternoon, you can deny it all you want, but I know the truth. It’s just us, I won’t tell.” Theo said.  
“It wasn’t the worse kiss I ever had” Stiles retorted back.  
Theo just grinned and patted the empty spot on the bed. Stiles just rolled his eyes but made his way to the bed. He flopped down next to Theo just staring at Theo. As soon as Stiles’ eyes drifted down to Theo’s lips, Theo attacked. He grabbed Stiles by his shoulders and pinned him to the bed and then put his chest to his and smashed their lips together. He grabbed Stiles’ bottom lip with his teeth, but softly. When Stiles let out a gasp Theo slid his tongue across the inside of Stiles’ mouth and made contact with Stiles’ own tongue. The squeal that escaped Stiles’ lips made Theo chuckle and Stiles could feel the grin take shape on Theo’s lips. Finally out of breath Stiles broke the kiss in order to get some oxygen.  
“So what movie are we going to watch?” Theo asked as he leaned back on the pillows on the bed as if he hadn’t just sucked all the air out of Stiles’ lungs and have him high on endorphins making his head spin.  
“WHAT??”  
“You said we could watch a movie, what do you want to watch?” Theo asked as if Stiles had admitted he was from another planet.  
“Wha--”  
“Now who’s not paying attention?” Theo asked with a smirk. “I’m going to order us a pizza, ok babe?” smirk still on his face.  
What had just happened? What did Theo just do to him? What time was it? What was he feeling? It was very similar to what he had felt when Lydia had kissed him in the locker room when he was having a panic attack. Was he having a panic attack right now, did he have one right before Theo had kissed him?  
They settle on watching “The Hand Maids Tale” After 1 episode the pizza Theo ordered arrived and he went to the door to meet the delivery driver and take the pizza back to Stiles’ room where the boy ate while making commentary about what was going on in the show. The boys finished off the pizza and Stiles cleaned up and took the trash to the bin outside. When he came back Theo was stretched out. Stiles slipped into some sweat pants and offered Theo a pair. Theo thanked him and just set them on the floor next to the side of the bed he was on. Stiles laid down next to Theo and Theo wrapped an arm around him and they cuddled up watching TV, and eventually fell asleep cuddle up together.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling asleep in Stiles' bed the sheriff comes home and sees them. This chapter follows some of the events from when they woke up.

** Ch. 2 The Next Morning. **

The next morning the Sheriff came home and made his way to his room and on his way to his room he had to pass Stiles’ room. As he walked past Stiles’ room, his parent instincts kicked in and he stopped and checked on Stiles. What he saw, was Stiles and Theo cuddled up and sleeping. While he wanted to mad, Stiles looked happy, and the door was open. It’s not like he could stop Stiles from doing anything he was going to do. Stiles was set in his ways. Still though, not being one to pass up a chance to rile up Stiles, he puts on his best “Dad Face”, and yells, “BOYS!! What are you doing?” Stiles being the spaz he is, jumped up in fright and ended up on the ground with a thump. Theo while startled, just lay in bed laughing. Theo’s laugher got the Sheriff laughing and they were both just laughing and Stiles was standing looking at both of them. If looks could kill, Theo and his father would be the ones on the floor, dead.  
“Oh, Stiles, the look on your face,” Theo said holding his side from laughing so hard.  
“Shut up!!” Stiles snapped back  
“Oh, Stiles…” The Sheriff just said before walking away.  
“Yeah, great, love you too, dad. Sleep well!” Stiles yelled at his dad.  
“I thought you dad was going to freak out about us,” Theo said.  
“Why?” Stiles asked  
“Well, we fell asleep together, I’m pretty sure we were cuddled up…” Theo said  
“I think he knows were newly ‘dating’, and knows we didn’t do anything. It’s not like we’re all over each other either…” Stiles said.  
“Want to go get some breakfast?” Theo asked  
“We have food here to make breakfast, we have eggs, bacon, milk, orange juice, cereal…” Stiles said.  
“Do you have a loaf of bread and syrup? I’ll make some french toast?” Theo asked.  
“Yes, we do, and I’LL make the french toast. Ok, boyfriend?” Stiles said with a smirk.

The boys made their way down to the kitchen. Theo helped Stiles with making breakfast. Theo set the table and put the syrup on the table. Theo dipped the bread in the eggs and Stiles scrambled the other eggs while the bacon was cooking on the skillet. They were almost done and Theo dipped his finger in the flour and held his finger out and simply said, “Stiles”, and as Stiles turned around, his nose hit Theo’s finger smearing the flower on his nose. Theo just busted up laughing.  
“Prepaid to die, Theo,” Stiles said with a smile on his face.  
Flour ended up all over the floor and all over the boys, in their hair, on their face, on their clothes. Theo kissing Stiles stopped the flour fight and they sat down and ate their breakfast. When they were done eating they both cleaned up the flour mess. Theo helped Stiles do the dishes.  
“Well, thanks for letting me stay over, and for breakfast. I guess I’ll head home, shower, and change. What time do you want to meet back up?” Theo asked.

Stiles really enjoyed hanging out with Theo. He didn’t really want him to leave.

“Well, I don’t really have any plans for the day. I know you want to change and shower, and I understand, but, you can come right back after you shower and change. It’s just going to be me, my dad’s going to be asleep, but only if you want to, I don’t know if you have plans or anything--” Stiles rambles out  
“Stiles, I have no plans and yes, I’ll come back over after I shower. Give me 30-45min and I’ll be back. Gives you time to shower and find something sexy to wear on our date, something maybe assless, or something tight, something that hugs your ass…” Theo said smirking  
“Well, I don’t have any chaps or leather pants, if that’s what you’re suggesting…” Stiles says, blushing.  
“Well then, I’ll just have to bring something over when I come back. Boyfriend” Theo said as he leaned in and kissed Stiles and grabbed his keys and headed out the door to his truck. He was going to take the fastest shower in the history of showers.

Theo went home and was stripping out of his clothes as soon as he enters his house. By the time he makes it to his room, he’s just in his boxers. He grabs some clean clothes and a towel and kicks off his boxers and starts the shower.

Stiles makes his way to his room and grabs a fresh set of underwear and heads into his bathroom and turns on the shower.

Stiles can’t explain how or why he feels hollow, empty, sad. Like something is missing. He didn’t feel this until Theo left. What was this? Was Stiles catching feelings for Theo? This was not how this was supposed to work. Stiles was looking for a GIRLfriend. Yeah, he was able to admit he was attracted to guys. Theo was hot. So damn hot. That long hair. Those arms, that chest, those legs, his fine plump ass, the warmth of his body. Here Stiles was thinking about Theo, all about Theo while he was naked. In the shower. He looked down. Yep, he was hard. Thinking of Theo made him hard. How was he going to handle this? Well, he knows what he was going to do right now, hard in the shower. Same thing every teenage boy does with a hard-on in the shower. Eyes shut and a few flicks of his wrist and the water wasn’t the only thing spraying the walls of the shower. He was so screwed. Theo was nice and was even sweet to him. But, was he playing along with Stiles’ plan, did Theo have the same feeling for Stiles that Stiles had/has for him?? Stiles had said time and time again he’s a fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away. Well, he had a problem, and he plans on ignoring it. He’ll take the kisses and cuddles and the hand holding. He’d let Theo ask about when they were going to “break up”, he wouldn’t bring it up. Problem solved. Sorta…

Theo finished showering and got dressed and grabbed a few extra pairs of clothes and a spare set of sneakers and a pair of black boots. He put all this in a book bag. He then got dressed. Choosing to wear a tight black Tee, some shorts, and some DC skater shoes. He had packed some pants and PJ pants so if it got too cool at night and they were outside he had pants he could change into. He grabbed an apple on the way out the door and grabbed his keys, locked the front door, and hit the unlock button on his key fob and jumped into his truck, and headed back to Stiles’ house. After putting on his seatbelt he shot Stiles a text letting him know he was heading back over to his house and would be there in roughly 10 minutes  
Stiles was still in the shower when he heard his phone go off. It snapped him out of his daydream state and he rinsed off and then toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He whipped off the mirror that had steamed up and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at his phone and saw the message Theo had sent him. That was 8 minutes ago. He brushed his teeth and as he was rinsing out his mouth he heard the doorbell ring. Still in nothing but a towel Stiles made his way to the front door. He flung it open and there stood Theo in his too-tight back shirt and he khaki cargo shorts looking way too hot. Even though he was clothed. Stiles just stared him up and down. Not a flaw on the boy, not one. Stiles steps to the side and lets Theo in. Theo set his backpack down near the front door. He’s staring at Stiles. Stiles remembers now, he naked, save for the towel that was loosely hanging from his hips.  
“I know I told you to wear something sexy, but Stiles, if we go out in public with you just wearing a towel, we’re going to get in trouble, even if your dad is the Sheriff!” Theo said still looking Stiles up and down like a lion looking at an easy meal. Without even thinking Theo’s hand reached out and his fingers lightly caressed Stiles’ upper chest and flutter down to his belly button. Stiles felt Theo’s fingers on his skin like burning ice. Theo only pulled his hand back when he heard Stiles shutter.  
“Sorry,” Theo said.  
Was that a blush? Was Theo blushing, did Stiles just make Theo, Theo Raeken blush by standing in front of him naked?  
“It’s ok, you’ve never seen real beauty so that effect is totally normal”, Stiles said smirking. What else could make Theo blush, what other effects did he hold over Theo? He looked down and even though Theo’s shorts weren’t anywhere near as tight as his shirt, Stiles could see they were starting to tent up. Holy shit, Theo was hard or getting hard. Damn Stiles was like an incubus or a siren. All he was doing was standing there. Yes, he was naked, but not like full-on naked, he was covered up. He had managed to make Theo blush, touch without permission, or even knowledge that he was touching and now here he was getting hard.  
“Maybe you should get dressed” Theo finally said, interrupting Stiles’ thoughts.   
“Uh, yeah, um, sorry, let me just-- I’ll be right back. You know what, come to my room, I don’t know what you want me to wear. I mostly have band tee shirts and plaid button-ups.  
Theo goes to Stiles’ closet and Stiles is right. Hoodie, Plaid, and T-shirts.  
“Aren’t you friends with Lydia? Didn’t she ever take you shopping?” Theo asks.  
“Yes, but we went shopping for HER, not ME!” Stiles replied.  
“Hmmm,” Theo fumbles thru the sea of plaid. “Well I like the red hoodie, wear that with the blue and red paid shirt with these pants. If I remember correctly, they hug your ass,” Theo says with a smug smile throwing the outfit at Stiles.  
Stiles makes a sound but takes the clothes and heads into the bathroom and gets dressed. He comes back out and makes his way to his desk. As he passes by Theo, he gives Stiles a tap on the ass and chuckles. “Damn Theo, keep it in your pants!” Stiles says sarcastically to him. “How about I get into YOUR pants, Stiles?” Theo says, grinning. “Sure, I have more pants in my closet, help yourself,” Stiles says, holding back a laugh. Theo just laughed right along with him.

“So what are we going to do for our date?” Theo asked him.  
“Would you be ok with going to the drive-in so we could sit in the back of your truck?” Stiles asked, “I’ll give you gas money,” Stiles added.   
“Yeah, that would be fine. Bring some blankets and some pillows. Is your brother and Nolan riding with us?” Theo asked.  
“Liam will ride back with us, but he and Nolan will drive and meet us there. Nolan has some family thing to do in the morning so he’ll need to leave early. Liam might have Nolan drop him off and it’ll just be us. Most likely that will be what will happen. Those boys are joined at the hip!” Stiles said.  
“Sounds good to me. More cuddle time with you,” Theo smirked at him.  
Stiles just smiled back at him. That was one thing he was looking forward to.  
“Well, it’s not even noon yet. Want to play some games or watch some TV or do something?” Stiles asked.  
“Yeah, we can play a few games, watch a movie, and a few TV shows,” Theo said.  
“Ok I’ll go get my console and we can play down here so we don’t wake up my dad,” Stiles said as he left the kitchen.  
The boys spent the good part of the afternoon on Stiles’ couch. They played some games and watch tv. At some point, Stiles had dozed off and cuddled up to Theo. Theo just gently stroked Stiles’ hair as he laid on him.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date at the drive-inn. Confessions are made. Someone gets slammed to the ground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm transitioning from train operator to bus operator so my days off are different. I'll have weekends off till Jan so updates will be posted till the story ends.

** The Date. **

Stiles was awoken by the slamming of the front door. It was his younger brother, Liam.  
“Why do you always have to slam that damn door, you speak loud enough, sooner or later, we’ll know where you’re at!” Stile said still half asleep and still cuddled up to Theo.  
“Sorry, is this your new boyfriend I’ve been hearing about?” Liam asked while eyeing Theo up and down.  
“I’m Theo”, Theo says while holding his hand out to shake hands. Liam shakes his hand.  
“Good choice, Stiles, he’s hot and built. I bet he’s hung like a--” Liam says before he’s cut off by Stiles  
“LIAM”!! “How would you like it if I were to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend by asking about his private parts?” Stiles asks  
“Oh, he has no problem talking about how hung he is, hell, he’ll send you pics if you give him your number. Nolan’s shy, yeah, but not about that. And trust me, I’m glad he’s not!” Liam says with a smirk.  
“Ok, that’s enough. I don’t want to hear about your sex life and how hung your boyfriend may or may not be. It’s enough that I’m sure that during the movie you’re gonna be making out like the horny teenager that you are, and you a hornier than most.” Stiles tells him.  
“How do you know, are you spying on me?” Liam asks with his hands on his hips.  
“Dude, you were like 11, hadn’t even gone through puberty, and were already playing with your dick and you didn’t even shut the door. Then when your voice started to change as you got older you still continued to play with yourself with the door open. Did I see you, yes, did I spy on you, no” Stiles said to him.  
“Well, I’m guessing you two haven’t had sex yet, you’re too grumpy.” Liam teases his older brother.  
“My sex life or lack thereof, is none of your business, little brother!!” Stiles snaps back at him.  
“Theo, do me a favor, fuck my bother for me, you’re clearly a top, so top him. You get something out of it and I get something out of it. Just be careful though, you don’t want to hit that stick that Stiles has up his ass.” Liam says laughing while walking away into the kitchen.  
“I hate him,” Stiles says as he runs his hand down his face.  
“He’s kind of cute…” Theo says.  
Stiles just glares at him.  
“I guess I just identify with him because I’m the younger sibling,” Theo says to Stiles.

“You losers ready to go?” Liam yells as he walks back into the living room.  
“We’re not losers, and I will kick your ass you little shit. And no, we’re not ready. We need to get the blankets and pillows, so make yourself useful and help me and we’ll put them in Theo’s truck.” Stiles says.  
“I’ve been working out, I’m probably stronger than you now, Stiles,” Liam says grinning.  
Just then the doorbell rings. Liam answers it and it’s Nolan. He lets Nolan in.  
“We’re almost ready, me and Stiles just have to get the blankets and pillows and put them in Theo’s truck. Oh, by the way, this is Theo, Stiles’ new boyfriend. Cute isn’t he?” Liam says as Theo shakes Nolan’s hand.  
“Come on old man, let’s get the pillows and blankets and head to the drive-in,” Liam said as he jabbed Stiles in the chest with his finger.  
“Damn it, Liam, Stop!” Stiles says.  
“Or what…?” Liam says

BOOM

That was the sound of Liam falling to the ground. Liam’s face is beet red, he’s pissed.  
“Nolan, take Liam to your car and we’ll meet you guys there. I don’t have time for his bullshit!” Stiles says. Nolan walks over to Liam and helps him up and hold him back as he tries to get at Stiles. Theo also helps Nolan wrangle Liam out of the house.  
“Well he won’t be riding back with us now, that’s for sure”, Stiles says to Theo as he gathers the blankets and pillows  
“I know it’s none of my business, but weren’t you a little hard on your brother?” Theo asks  
“NO! I told him to stop, to not mess with me. He knows I hate it when he or anyone else pokes me in the chest. He had it coming.” Stiles sates.

They load the blankets and pillows into the back of Theo’s truck and head to the edge of town where the drive-in is located. Soft music is the only thing keeping the silence at bay in the truck between the two boys. They finally arrive and Theo pays and parks. SUVs, vans, and trucks must park in the back 3 rows so as not to block the view of the screen of others in cars. Stiles texts Liam where they’re at. Nolan had parked in the field next to the drive-in. They paid to get in and then met up with Theo and Stiles. When they met up, Stiles had already spread out the blankets and pillows in the bed of the truck. One spot for him and Theo. One spot for Nolan and Liam.  
“Hey, Theo why don’t you and Nolan go get us some popcorn and drinks, I want to talk to Liam”. Stiles says.  
“No, I’ll go with Theo. You don’t like black licorice and I don’t want to hear from you. Nolan stay here and help Stiles.” Liam says and is dragging Theo by the arm before anyone can object. 

“He’s pissed. I knocked him off his feet in front of you and Theo, isn’t he?” Stiles asked Nolan.  
“Yeah, you embarrassed him”, Nolan says.  
“He embarrassed himself. You know he asked if Theo was hung? He then said you like to brag about your junk and that you’re hung and that if I give you my number you’ll send me dick pics. I have your number and you’ve never sent me dick pics.”, Stiles says.  
“Are you asking me to send you--” Nolan askes before being cut off  
“NO, Nolan. I’m not. You need to be careful about that. You’re 15, if you send that to the wrong person, that person can go to jail. If you send that to someone who’s 17 and they save it to their phone and someone sees it when they turn 18, bam, they goto jail for kiddy porn on their phone all because you wanna brag about having X amount of inches worth of dick!” Stiles tells him.  
“You can’t be doing that shit while dating the Sheriff’s son, and just because you’re dating the Sheriff’s son doesn’t mean you can do shit like that. I know I sound like a dad or whatever, but Nolan, I like you and you’re good for Liam, he doesn’t have as many outbursts anymore. Maybe that’s from your hung unit or whatever, I don’t care. The point is you’re good for Liam so don’t do something stupid and throw it away!” Stiles adds.  
“I didn’t really think of it like that. Can I get in trouble too, for sending dick pics?” Nolan asks him  
“Actually you can. Since you sent them, they can get you for distributing child porn!” Stiles tells him.

Liam and Theo are at the concessions stand. “So does your brother like lots of butter on his popcorn?” Theo asked Liam.  
“Yeah, he does, lots of butter and lots of salt, that’s why he’s so salty!” Liam said with a chuckle.  
“I don’t want to be yelled at so I’m not salting the popcorn too heavily,” Theo said smiling at Liam.  
“Yeah don’t want him yelling at you too, now do we?” Liam said to Theo as they moved up to the counter and placed their orders.

Liam and Theo came back. Theo had a huge bucket of popcorn and 2 drinks. Liam had 2 nachos, some candy, and 2 drinks. Luckily Liam had a hoodie and was able to stuff the boxes/bags of candy from Nolan and him, into his hoodie pocket.

Just as the boys all got settled in their spots in the bed of Theo’s truck the screen flickered to life with a 1950s style cartoon about the concessions stand and about picking up your garbage. There were maybe 2 to 3 previews for upcoming movies and then the feature presentation started. 

Halfway through the movie and Liam and Nolan are making out. Nolan is straining his neck in an attempt to both kiss his needy boyfriend and watch the movie at the same time. It’s not really working out for him. Liam notices and releases the hold he has on Nolan and lets him watch the movie. He just watches the side of Nolan’s face. With the way the light from the projector hit his face Liam thinks Nolan looks stunning. 

Meanwhile, Stiles and Theo have cuddled up. More like Stiles has cuddled into Theo. Theo is always just somehow so warm. Stiles loves the warmth that Theo’s body puts off. Almost as if Theo’s body puts off this heat just for him. Stiles is looking at the screen, but at the same time, isn’t paying attention to what’s going on. He’s lost in his head. There’s one topic. He keeps trying to think of something else but it always comes back to Theo. Theo. Being with Theo. Touching Theo. Being wrapped up with Theo. Looking at Theo. Theo’s scent, his body wash. The muscles that he runs his hands over, on his arms, his chest, and those abs. Stiles would like to spray them with whipped cream and then just lick it up. Those thoughts. That’s what keeps racing through his mind, try as he might, he can’t stop them. They always come back to Theo. What was he thinking when he asked Theo to fake date him. No girl is going to replace the thoughts he has of Theo, HIS Theo. Theo is his, he belongs to Stiles. 

Liam stirs him from his daydream. “Stiles, Stiles, Earth to Stiles…” Liam says while waving his hand in front of Stiles’ face. Theo chuckles as he gently pokes Stiles with his arm.  
“Huh, what…” Stiles says, finally looking at his little brother.   
“We’re leaving. My bike is at Nolan’s so I’ll just ride my bike home in the morning when Nolan leaves.” Liam says.  
“Oh, ok. Text me when you get to Nolan’s, and Dad too, text Dad when you get to Nolan’s” Stiles said.  
“Ok will do, see ya later, Theo,” Liam said.  
“Bye Stiles, Bye Theo,” Nolan said as both he and Liam jumped out of the bed of Theo’s truck and made their way to Nolan’s car that was parked across the field.

“Do you want to stay for the 2nd movie or do you want to go home?” Theo asked Stiles.  
“We can stay if you want to. If not, that’s fine, up to you,” Stiles answered  
“Do you want any more popcorn or a refill on your drink before the 2nd movie starts?” Theo asked.  
“No, I’m fine, thank you though,” Stiles said while smiling up at Theo.  
“If you don’t want to cuddle with me anymore, you don’t have to. Liam and Nolan are gone,” Theo said.  
“Um, well, I like cuddling up to you. Your body. It’s just-- you’re so warm…” Stiles said, blushing.  
“Well, I’m down to cuddle if you are. I won’t turn you down,” Theo said chuckling. 

If Stiles cuddled in a little closer, Theo didn’t seem to mind, and Stiles was going to take every inch Theo let him have. Again his mind began to wonder. The thoughts in his head filled with Theo. Only Theo. His mind seemed to have exited the previous highway it was on because now the thoughts were turning dirty. He was picturing Theo naked. Naked and dripping wet. Naked with the mist of sweat glistening on his body. His whole body. He was picturing his naked body on top of his own naked body while Theo did things to him. Bad thing that would feel oh so good. His body betrayed him when he let out a whimper, a moan from his dirty fantasies. Oh shit. Fuck. Now Theo was looking at him.

“Are you ok?” Theo asked him  
“Um, yeah. I’m fine. Sorry. My mind was wondering and I…” Stiles stopped there.  
“Are you sure? You’re sweating and your face is red and the rest of you looks like the color has been drained from your body. I can take you home if you’re not feeling well,” Theo said to him, a concerned look on his face.  
“Um, yeah. Let’s get out of here. Don’t take me home though. Take us somewhere where we can be alone,” Stiles said. Theo nodded and they started picking up the trash and the pillows and blankets.

Theo drove them to the middle of nowhere and parked in a field. He grabbed 2 pillows and a big fleece blanket and headed to the bed of the truck. Stiles followed him.

“I like to come out here and park in this field and lay in the back of my truck and just look at the stars. It clears my mind. Sometimes when I hear the train horn off in the distance I pretend I’m on the train going somewhere, anywhere. It helps clear my mind. So, um, you seemed distracted the entire night. Was it something I did? Was it, Liam, or Nolan, or something else?” Theo asked as he hand brushed up against Stiles’ hand  
Stiles checks his phone to make sure he still has service in the middle of nowhere in case he needs to call his dad or Liam or someone for a ride for what he’s about to tell Theo.

“You.”  
Theo just looks at him not knowing what to think. Before he can think Stiles starts talking again.  
“You. I was thinking about you. I know I said I wanted to fake date you, but, you’re all I can think about. I don’t think about girls who I can date when we fake break up. I think about you. I think about how warm you feel when we cuddle. How good it feels to cuddle with you. We’ve kissed what a few times at most. It may be my lack of make-out sessions with anyone, but damn it feels good to kiss you. It felt good having you sleep with me, in my bed, to know that you were there next to me. I felt safe. It was a good feeling to know someone was in my bed with me, it was awesome to get up and cook breakfast for someone who wasn’t my dad, or Liam. The amount of heat that your body puts off, it’s like you were made for me to lay up against and cuddle with. So yeah, I was distracted tonight, I was distracted by you. I was distracted because, well, Theo. I don’t want to fake date you. I don’t want to fake break up with you. I want to REALLY date you. I would love to have you as my boyfriend. I don’t know if you feel the same and I’m sorry for just dumping this all on you all at once like this but, I couldn’t keep it bottled up any longer. If you don’t feel the same I’ll understand and if you want to just drop me off or hell even leave me here, I’ll get a ride and I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry” Stiles said and then looked away and dropped his head down on the truck bed with an audible thud.

Stiles felt Theo’s hands rub his back. Stiles sat up and looked at Theo. As soon as he looked at Theo, Theo leaned forward and kissed Stiles. Kissed him deep and yet soft. Theo then pulled Stiles close to him so it was sort of a cuddle kiss combo.

“Stiles I like you. Like really like you. Lydia yelled at me for agreeing to do this fake dating because she knew I had feelings for you and that I was going to end up getting hurt or was someway going to end up hurting you if you somehow developed feelings for me. I told her she was wrong and that no one would get hurt. I didn’t know how you felt about me. Honestly, I was being selfish when you kiss me or cuddle up with me. I really really liked cuddling with you. I know we didn’t have sex or anything but as you said, it was awesome to have another human body there next to you in bed and when you cuddled into me, it took all my strength to keep from manhandling you and having my way with you. Of course, I would never do anything without your permission, it was just a thought. Stiles, I like you and would be honored to be your boyfriend. For real, as in your real-life boyfriend. So Stiles Stilinski will you be my non-fake real-life boyfriend??”

“Yes, yes I will be your boyfriend!” Stiles said as he jumped up and kissed Theo.  
“I was scared you didn’t feel the same way, that’s why I checked my phone, to make sure I still had service to call someone if I needed to get a ride because you had to leave…” Stiles said  
“I would never do that to you, Stiles,” Theo said smiling.  
“I know that now,” Stiles said, returning the smile.  
“So do you want to text Lydia or should I?” Theo asked laughing.  
“You should,” Stiles said smiling back at his boyfriend.


	4. The Drive Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive home and the next morning after date nite at the drive-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 1st multi-chapter fic. I've been busy transitioning from a rail operator back to a bus operator and waking up at the butt crack of dawn, hell before dawn so been busy. IDK if anyone is actively following this, if you are, thank you. Anyways, here's Ch. 4 I have no Idea how many chapters I will do.

** The Drive Home **

Theo had texted Lydia the night before to tell her the good news. That he and Stiles were officially boyfriends. It was kind of late and he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t text him back. He and Stiles had just laid in the back of his truck until about 3 am just holding hands and kissing and looking up at the stars. It was the beeping of Stiles’ phone going dead that had stirred them from their bliss. It was then that they noticed the time. They quickly jump from the bed of the truck and into the cab of the truck. There was dew on the grass and when Stiles jumped out of the bed of the truck and landed on the ground he almost fell. He was able to regain his balance and make it to the passenger side door and flung it open and jumped up into the seat and put his seatbelt on as Theo started the truck.  
“Shit, I didn’t know it was this late,” Stiles hissed out.  
“Well, technically it’s early,” Theo said with a smirk.  
“Yeah, I’m sure that will fly with my Dad!!” Stiles said wrinkling his face.  
“Don’t worry I get you home,” Theo said.  
“Don’t speed. I don’t want to crash or worse, get pulled over by one of my Dad’s deputies!” Stiles retorted.

Theo got them to Stiles’ house quickly and safely. Didn’t get pulled over or crash. Both of the boys rushed into the house and into Stiles’ room and changed into their sleepwear and jumped into bed. If Stiles cuddled up to Theo, he didn’t say anything, and if Theo pulled Stiles close to him, he didn’t say anything. Just as the boys were dozing off, they heard the Sheriff pull into the driveway and entered the house shortly thereafter.  
“We got here just in time,” Stiles whispered into Theo’s neck.  
“I like to live life on the edge,” Theo chuckled.  
Stiles poked him in the ribs which made Theo squeal and squirm. Stiles quickly slapped a hand over Theo’s mouth.

Stiles had started to stir awake and while awake, he kept his eyes closed. He rolled over to the body that was next to him. He noticed he was no longer being held. So he pushed back against the body next to him and reached for a part to pull closer to him. “Hey, Theo”. “Hey, baby…” Stiles eyes shot opened and he turned over to see Lydia laying in the spot Theo had been when they had fallen asleep. “Lydia, what the hell….?” “Oh, Stiles, it’s not like we haven’t fallen asleep in the same bed next to each other time and time again, calm down, geez!!”. “So Theo wasn’t here when you came in”? “Nope, just you and you were snoring”! “I was NOT”!! Stiles poked her in her side where he knew she was ticklish. She squirmed and yelped. “Stiles, no, stop, Stiles, please…”

Just then the bedroom door opened and there stood Theo. He was wearing just sweatpants and a grin. “So I go to the bathroom and you already replace me with Lydia”? “Well you weren’t here… so I did the next best thing,” Stiles said grinning at Theo. Lydia hit him with a pillow. “I am not 2nd to anyone, Stiles”!! Lydia said as she smacked him. Theo made his way to the foot of the bed and faced away from the bed and just let his body fall backward onto the bed. Luckily Lydia saw him and had moved so that she avoided being crushed by Theo. Theo may not have been taller than her, but he was built. He was all muscle and she knew that there was a possibility that she could be hurt if she didn’t move. She was no dummy after all. Stiles wasn’t so lucky. Theo had fallen on his leg. “OW, Theo. You weigh a ton. All them damn muscles”!! “You mean all those muscles that held you tight, all the muscles that you kissed and sucked on? Those muscles?” Theo asked smugly. 

“So Theo, I got your text that you sent last night. I want all the details”!!  
“Well I wined and dined Stiles, then we went to the ‘No Tell Motel’ and Stiles is no longer a virgin. We’re going to have an outdoor spring wedding and are in the process of buying a house and are on a waiting list to adopt a cute little boy!!” Theo said smiling the whole time. “Isn’t that right, babe?” Theo said turning to Stiles and kissing his forehead.  
“Huh? Wha?” Stiles said dumbfounded. “Just say ‘Yes’, Stiles,” Theo said chuckling.  
“Did you guys really--” Lydia started to ask.  
“NO!! No, I did not get into Stiles’ pants. Wait, these sweatpants are his. So, yes technically, I did get in Stiles’ pants. But, no, we did not have sex. We went to the movies at the drive-in and then we parked in an empty field and just made out and talked about the stars and the constellations. We actually lost track of time until Stiles’ phone started beeping saying that it was out of battery and on the verge of dying”. “So you spent the night then? When you were in the bathroom I slid into the bed and Stiles reached over and cuddled with me and called me ‘Theo’”, Lydia said. “Yeah, we got here and changed and jumped into bed and literally 2 to 3 minutes later we heard the Sheriff come home”!! Lydia just looked at Stiles, and in response Stiles just sunk into his bed and pulled the covers over his face. “Stiles, cook us some breakfast”, Lydia said. Stiles was happy to not talk to Lydia about last night. Theo could fill her in. Stiles jumped up and headed toward the kitchen.

French toast. That was what Stiles was making for breakfast. French toast and bacon. Stiles whizzed around the kitchen like a mad man on a mission. Within about 20 minutes he had platted himself, Lydia, and Theo French Toast and a side of bacon. The syrup was sat in the middle of the table. After Lydia had poured some on her plate, Stiles soaked his plate with some. Theo sat next to him and watched with his mouth open at the amount of syrup on Stiles’ plate. “Save some for me, will ya”, Theo said as he reached over and grabbed the bottle. “Rude!” “How am I rude when you’re about to drain the whole bottle on your plate and I haven’t had a chance to pour some on my plate, Stiles?” Theo asked while Lydia smiled at them. “I was almost done!” “Well, I wouldn’t have gotten any if I hadn’t taken the bottle from you!” Theo said smugly!! “You two are made for each other, you already argue like an old married couple”, Lydia said while laughing.  
“WE DO NOT”, both boys said at the same time. This just caused Lydia to laugh harder. “Oh look, you already think alike and probably finish each other’s sentences”.  
“Wrong!”, Theo said with a mouthful of bacon. “I bet you know more about Stiles than Stiles knows about you!”, Lydia said. All the color drained from Theo’s face and there was an audible gulp as he swallowed his bacon.

“Here’s what I know about Stiles: I know his real name, I know I’m one of the few that can say it correctly, I know his birthday is April 8th. I also know his favorite movie/series is Star Wars. I know that he looks hot in hoodies and plaid shirts. I know he’s fearless. I know he loves and looks up to his dad. I know the reason he drives his Jeep is that it belonged to his mother and he plans one day to get everything fixed on it. I also know that for the longest time Stiles had a crush on you. I also know that as you guys got to know each other, while you do love each other, it is platonic love. And lastly, I know that Stiles is a good kisser. One of the best I’ve kissed. Bonus fact, Stiles has a nice ass! How’s that?” Theo asked, a smirk on the corner of his lips. “You think I’m a good kisser and have a nice ass”? Stiles asked while he attempted to look at his butt. “Really, that’s all your heard”? Lydia asked him. “What like I should be shocked he knows all this? You know all of that too!!” Stiles said. “Stiles, Theo likes you, has liked you. There’s a reason he knows all this stuff about you. He pays attention to you. Don’t take that or Theo for that matter for granted. I think you guys are good for each other. Never mind you’re sickenly cute together, but you ground each other.”, Lydia said. She reached over and grabbed Stiles hand and Theo’s hand and gave them both a squeeze at the same time. “How about you boys go shower or get dressed and go with me to the mall. I’ll do the dishes.” “DEAL,” Theo said loudly and made his way to Stiles’ room dragging Stiles with him. When they got to Stiles’ room Theo pushed Stiles against the way and proceeded to make out with him. “Thanks for breakfast,” Theo said when they pulled away from the kiss. “Now let’s shower,” Theo said in a seductive voice. 

The boys did just that. They showered together. Stiles got to see Theo naked and Theo got to see Stiles naked. Both boys liked what they saw, but Lydia was waiting for them and the Sheriff was asleep in the next room. Stiles gave Theo an extra toothbrush he kept under his sink. “Have you ever wondered why they call it a toothbrush when you don’t brush one tooth at one time? It should be called a ‘teethbrush’, I mean you use toothpaste that should be called ‘teethpaste’” Stiles said and Theo just looked at him as he brushed his teeth. Stiles had grabbed what he was going to wear and set it in the bathroom and then told Theo to pick out whatever he wanted to wear out of Stiles’ clothes. 

Stiles had chosen khaki-colored jeans, a graphic tee, and a plaid shirt that he buttoned up. Theo has chosen to re-wear his jean from the day before and one of Stiles’ plain white tee and a red and blue plaid shirt that he didn’t button up. It was snug on him showing off his muscles. Stiles had elevator eyes, he looked him up and down. He was very happy with what he saw. He’d be happed to have Theo wear his clothes anytime.

The boys made their way to the living room where Lydia was waiting for them. She was on her phone and she put it away when the boys walked into the room. Stiles was just grinning like a fool as he followed Theo. “Damn Theo, you look good, even in Stiles’ clothes,” Lydia said. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with my clothes, as you can see Theo looks fine as hell in them”!! Stiles said, and he wasn’t wrong. Stiles kind of hoped this would be one of the long trips to the mall that Lydia takes to the mall. He didn’t mind looking at Theo and having others look at Theo knowing they could look but couldn’t have him. He was Stiles’. He hoped he’d run into some classmates to see Theo wearing Stiles’ clothes. Oh, this was going to be a good day!! A very good day.

“Hey, Theo…”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know how you said I have a nice ass?”  
“Yeah…”   
“Well you have a nice ass too, I love those jeans on you”   
“I’d bet you’d like me and or my ass even more out of my jeans…”  
“Well, that can be arranged. My dad has the night shift again tonight”


End file.
